While in the Mirrors
by DBZ Know It All
Summary: What if Sasuke wasn't fast enough to stop the barrage of senbon from hitting Naruto, during their battle with Haku on the bridge. How will the after math of the battle affect Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto / Fem. Haku, Maybe another girl depending on how the story goes. Sasuke's not a douche.
1. A different battle

**Summary – What if Sasuke wasn't fast enough to stop the barrage of senbon from hitting Naruto, during their battle with Haku on the bridge. How will the after math of the battle affect Naruto? Naruto / Fem. Haku, Maybe another girl depending on how the story goes. Sasukes not a douche. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Inside the Ice Mirrors

'I'm not this weak.' Sasuke thought 'Am I?'

Naruto and Sasuke were in a predicament. Neither of them had any ideas on how to defeat, or even escape, the ice ninjas jutsu. The only fire jutsu Sasuke knew didn't even effect the ice mirrors.

'At this rate,' Sasuke jumped to the left to avoid senbon being thrown at him. 'both me and dobe are going to die'

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke heard his name being called by a certain blonde.

"I have a plan. Follow my lead"

'Wonder what the dobes planning'

"TIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN"

Sasuke didn't need to wonder for too long as he looked around and instead of the clones attacking the boys in the mirror, like Sasuke expected from the Naruto look-alike's, they started running and jumping around at seemingly random.

'I get it' Sasuke began to think 'he's distracting the boy to give us a chance to get out of these damned mirrors'

"Henge"

Transforming himself into another Naruto in the sea of orange, Sasuke took off into a sprint trying to make it out between two of the mirrors. Sasuke was a few feet away when a foot slammed into him sending him sprawling back towards the middle of the ice mirrors.

To say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement. He was simply flabbergasted.

'How could he have gotten to me there were over a hundred clones?' Sasuke thought, before looking around and not seeing the familiar blonde. 'Did Naruto escape?'

There was a distinct feeling in Sasukes stomach. It was the same feeling he had when he saw Itachi kill their parents.

Betrayal.

Naruto had left him to fight for himself. It hurt Sasuke more than any physical wound could.

"It seems your blonde friend left you to fend for yourself." The words seemed to come from every image in the ice mirrors. "He didn't seem to be like one to leave a comrade behind like that."

"He's not" Sasuke said, trying to convince himself more than the enemy ninja.

"It matters not," The ninja said as all, but one image disappeared "I will find him after I finish you" Stepping out of the mirror, the ice user began walking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was frozen in fear. Right now he didn't see the fake hunter Nin. No, he saw his brother walking towards him, knowing that no matter how hard Sasuke fought he wouldn't even touch him.

"You are weak Sasuke. You don't have enough hate to even come close to killing me." Those words had haunted Sasuke's dreams for many night after the massacre.

Sasuke shook his head and saw the hunter Nin was already upon him. Sasuke could do nothing as he saw the fist slowly coming at him with the sharigan. Even though he could see the attack, his body was still too slow to do anything about it.

There was a puff of smoke from one of the senbon next to Sasuke, and suddenly Naruto came out and kicked the ice Nin away. Naruto didn't let the boy get too far before he charged forward and continued his attack making the ice Nin fall hard to the floor.

"I would never abandon a friend" Naruto said, as turned back toward Sasuke.

Sasuke was amazed. He never would have expected that Naruto would use the same tactic they used against their battle with Zabuza.

"I'm a bit impressed," Sasuke responded "But I would have won without your help, dobe."

Despite the seemingly antagonistic words, Naruto could tell Sasuke was thankful.

"No problem, honestly it was a bit eas-" Naruto was interrupted from his sentence when multiple spears made up of ice exploded out of his stomach.

"I did not plan on killing anyone," An emotionless voice came from behind the hunter Nin mask "but you two are becoming more and more of a trouble." With that the fake hunter Nin sent a kick to Naruto, sending him sprawling a ways away from Sasuke.

"N-Naruto" Sasuke was in disbelief. Before, the hunter Nin seemed so adamant on not killing them.

"_cough-cough _didn't expect him to get back up from that" Naruto voice was quiet.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll get out of this." Sasuke said to the downed blonde.

Sasuke saw something out of the corner of his eye. The ice Nin was pulling out more senbon. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto and knew what the hunter Nin was planning.

"NARUTO, LOOK OUT!" Sasuke shouted to Naruto.

Looking up from the ground Naruto saw senbon coming down at him. There was nothing he could do. He could barely move his head from ground and there was already a puddle of blood coming from the multiple wounds in his stomach. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was, because of the fox's chakra healing him, not that Naruto knew that.

Naruto didn't shut his eyes. There was no way he could allow himself to go out knowing he shied away from the cause of his death. If he was going to die he was going to look ahead the whole way. And that's what he did, as the senbon hit.

"Naruto." Sasuke could only whisper as Naruto went limp on the ground.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto's voice was deathly quiet. Sasuke almost didn't hear him. "T-Tell everyone bye f-for me."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sasuke chocked out "we'll get some ramen after this."

Naruto didn't say anything else after that, but he had a small smile on his face. All throughout there discussion Sasuke eyes started hurting more and more.

"Is this the first time you have seen the death of a comrade"

The voice reminded Sasuke that the battle was in fact, not over.

"No," Sasuke response was lacking any emotion "but it's the first time I've seen a friend die." Sasuke grabbed his right eye. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Death is a part of the ninja world."

"Well hopefully you won't hold it against me when I kill you." Sasuke said, as he uncovered his right eye.

Haku felt a chill run down his spine as he looked into the young Uchiha's eyes. No more were the two tomoe sharigan, in their place was a new design quite similar to a six pronged shuriken.

"Amaterasu." Was the a whisper of a voice coming from Sasuke.


	2. Flash Back, How it all began

**Thunder Claw03 – Thanks for the support and I'm planning on something like that.**

**Ryuujin96 – Naruto will be getting something along those lines, but not necessarily a kekkei genkai.**

"Amaterasu" Was a whisper of a voice from Sasuke.

Though Haku didn't know much about the Uchiha clan, she just had a gut feeling, telling her to get the hell away from those flames. It may have had something to do with the fire being black.

Sasuke on the other hand had no clue on why he said that name or why the flames were black, but he did know he could not let the enemy get a chance to pull out anymore senbon. Sasuke ran forward hoping to catch the ninja off guard. But it was not to be, as Haku twisted her body in midair, while throwing three senbon at Sasuke. Sasuke, not expecting this, was caught off guard and was hit by all of them.

'Damn it,' Sasuke was mentally seething, no matter what he did the ice nin was always fast enough to either block or dodge it. 'How did I use that fire in the first place? What was it, Amati? No, Samatsu? No'

"Give up now," Haku requested "I don't wish to have to kill another."

"Then why did you become a ninja if your so against fighting?" Sasuke was a bit curious but, his real motive was to stall for time, at least until he came up with a plan.

"My father killed my mother for having a kekkei genkai and was going to kill me too, until I, through the pain of seeing my mother's death, sent out spikes of ice everywhere killing the mob my father gathered to kill us both"

"After that I ran away, I was living on the streets, with no one. I was dying and I didn't care. I had no purpose, my existence had no meaning. That is, until Zabuza found me in the street"

_Flashback (I don't remember the conversation between Haku and Zabuza so I'm winging it)_

"_Your eyes," A small child, sitting in the mud leaning against a semi-destroyed building said, to a tall man, his face mouth rapped in bandages, and a huge sword resting on his shoulder "Their like mine." There was some humor in the young child's voice._

_The man seemed a bit surprised at the small child's words._

"_What's a gaki like you doing all the way out here?"_

_It was true Zabuza was in a small town a ways away from Kiri, he was on the run after the failed attempt at killing the deranged Mizukage. _

"_I could ask you the same thing, shinobi-san." The response was said in a humorous tone, the child even had a small smile on their face._

_Zabuza narrowed his eyes, but he was far too tired to do anything more, from his long run from trying to escape the few hunter-nin sent after him that wasn't killed during his escape. Zabuza wasn't so naïve as to think that the hunter Nin would just stop chasing him after what he did._

"_Whatever the reason is," Zabuza's tone showed his annoyance with the remark. "You should probably get home it could get ugly out here."_

"_I don't have a home, ninja-san" _

_The response was a chilling reminder to Zabuza's own fate for his near future. The life of a missing ninja isn't an easy one. While some missing Nin could form an alliance there was always that chance that your partner would stab you in your back to save his own skin or to make a quick Ryo._

"_Then go beg somewhere else." Zabuza's tone was harsh, hoping the kid would get away before getting hit in the crossfire from the battle that was sure to come._

_Before the child could even get up, Zabuza heard the familiar sound of shuriken flying through the air towards him._

'_Shit,' Zabuza mentally cursed 'if I move out the way now the kids sure as dead.' _

_Zabuza's body started moving before he even finished his decision. Zabuza jumped closer to the child while simultaneously taking the giant cleaver off his back and covering himself and kid in front of him._

"_That's quite a move," Zabuza's voice was sarcastic as he stared into the blank masks of the Kiri-Nin ANBU. "risking a child's life, all for the sake of attacking me."_

"_Momochi Zabuza, you are held responsible for the coup against the third Mizukage." An emotionless, somewhat feminine voice came from the ANBU who threw the shuriken. "Surrender now and your death shall be fast and painless."_

"_And if I don't surrender?" _

"_You shall be terminated where you stand." Said a second ANBU, using a shunshin to appear next to his fellow ANBU._

_At that short response, both ANBU charged. Zabuza, not wanting to risk the child's safety, jumped over both ANBU and ran towards a not-so-thick foliage of trees. The hunter Nin immediately turned around and took pursuit. After chasing Zabuza for a while, the ANBU jumped out in a rather large clearing. Before they even had a chance to look around, an unnatural mist started to surround them._

"_Looks like your times up." Zabuza's voice came from all around them._

"_Enough talk, come out and face your death, traitor!" One of the ANBU yelled out in no particular direction._

"_And why would I do that? When," Zabuza's voice was that of amusement "I can kill you right now."_

_With that, Zabuza's cleaver came out of the mist towards the ANBU. Jumping out of its way, the ANBU threw several kunai and shuriken in general direction the sword was thrown. What they didn't plan on was, Zabuza jumping out of the trees behind them and catching his sword and taking a swing at them while in mid-air. One of the ANBU jumped on the others shoulder, using him as a launch pad to get above Zabuza's swing while simultaneously pushing the other ANBU below the sword._

"_That's quite the show of teamwork." Zabuza complemented and he was sincere, in Mist you can't really trust your comrades, for the simple fact that you're taught from a young that comradeship will make you weaker. While in Konoha it's the exact opposite, they believe that comradeship makes you stronger. "You guys must have been partners for a while. It's a shame you're going to have to watch each other die, but, what are you going to do." _

_The battle was amusing, if not boring. Zabuza hiding in his mist was easily able to dispose of one of the ANBU easily before, rushing towards the other ANBU and attacking him in a battle of taijutsu. Wearing the remaining ANBU down, Zabuza was able to catch the ANBU off guard with a Mizu Bunshin and cleanly chop the ANBU's head off. _

"_Man, I was hoping for a better battle then that." Zabuza complained, while wiping the blood off his sword, using the ANBU's clothes as the wipe. "Where should I go fro-?"_

_Zabuza was cut off mid-sentence, when a sword pierced through his right shoulder, making him drop his sword._

"_Ahh!" Zabuza screamed when his unknown assailant kicked him hard enough to send him flying away from his sword._

_Quickly getting to his feat Zabuza turned and saw a lone hunter-nin mask staring at him through a white mask, with the Mizu alliance symbol, and two red swirls coming from the bottom left side._

"_So, you just let both your team-mates die, all for the sake of killing me?" Zabuza's voice was quiet and pained, but he still had a smirk implanted on his face. "I like your style."_

"_They were merely tools used to make you drop your guard. They are both easily expandable." The hunter-nin's tone held no regret in his comrade's death. "And now, it's your turn to die"_

"_Aisukaba no Jutsu (Ice covering Technique)" _

_The ANBU suddenly stopped moving. Looking down at his own feet the ANBU could only scream out as he slowly saw ice move up his legs, going towards his chest, and finally over his head. _

"_Kori no Jutsu (Ice Implosion Technique)" _

_The ice covered ANBU imploded in on himself. All that remained was cubes of ice on floor and his mask._

"_Why'd you save me?" Zabuza asked the child _

"_I already told you," Haku said reaching down for the hunter-nins mask. Looking back up at Zabuza, Haku had a smile on his face. "Your eyes. Their like mine."_

_(Flash Back End)_

"Zabuza gave me a purpose and I plan on keeping it. Or die trying"


End file.
